Jacob's Visit
by EdwardBiteMePlz
Summary: Eclipse -- Chapter 10. Scent -- Pages 214 to the very last sentence of page 224. From Edward's point of view...


**Edward's POV**

That mutt was coming. As long as it help keeps Bella safe. No matter how many times I told myself this I knew I would still hate it. _Mutt. Mutt. Mutt. _  "Jake I really don't like the idea of you tracking -- " _I couldn't agree more._ Bella was cut off and then I heard the dial tone. He hung up on her? _How rude! Mutt. Mutt. Mutt._ He would be here soon. I sighed, heading for the door.  "You're leaving?" Bella asked in disbelief.  _He's making me leave. Mutt._  " It's not that I feel any personal antagonism toward him Bella," _What a lie. I'm such a fabulous liar._ " It's just easier for both of us." Easier for him. I didn't trust him to control himself, and I didn't want to lure him any further, especially around my fragile Bella. I had complete control but the immature dog wouldn't have it so easy. He's not a dog, he's a pup. I grinned. I turned in the doorway to stare into her deep brown eyes.  "I won't be far away. You'll be safe." I was serious now. I'll keep her safe. Then I remembered the reason the dog -- no, the pup -- was coming. So that the wolves could have the scent of that scum that had been in Bella's room. _How dare any vampire besides myself and my family enter precious Bella's house? I'll kill them. If they were to hurt my Bella..._  "I'm not worried about that." She corrected me. She's much too selfless. I really had never realized you could be too selfless until I met Bella. Bella... In love with a vampire. Has 'sleep-overs' -- though I must say that was my idea -- with my vampire sisters and mother. Too selfless for her own good. Not caring if she was in danger. It bothered me immensely.  After this dog came, he would ruin her wonderful smell, if only for the time being. Then a thought came to me. I was in front of her before she even saw me move, pulling her close. I took a deep breath. How she smelled so wonderful! Then I exhaled, pushing my face into her hair, feeling the goose-bumps race down her neck. I was making it harder for myself to leave but I pulled away. I wish we could have stayed like that forever (oh the irony) but a new thought replaced my wishing. I laughed out loud.

_What will you make of that mutt?_  "I'll be right back." I promised laughing again.  "What's so funny?" Bella's face was full of confusion as I grinned and dashed out the doors, toward the trees. I settled onto the ground to wait.  Jacob Black appeared on Bella's porch, tense with his nose wrinkled in distaste. _It reeks of the bloodsucker. I wish I could tear him to -- _He cocked his head, then whirled toward the trees I resided in, standing stiffly. A low hiss escaped through my lips before I could stop it. He glared towards the sound and I glared back, knowing he couldn't see me. I watched him turn and jam his finger into the doorbell angrily. _Stupid leech sitting in the woods. Doesn't trust me with her. How much I wanna..._ His fingers twitched and he pulled them into a fist.  "Come in, Jake!" I heard Bella shout and shooting one last glance toward the trees, he slipped inside.   _She really shouldn't leave the door unlocked._ He thought to himself, shaking his head.  I laughed bitterly at the image that formed in my head.   _Victoria. Fire red hair blowing, stepping onto the Swan's porch. She tried to twist the handle, but it remained still. 'Such a shame.' She thought to herself, shaking her head. She turned away from the door walking down the steps again. "The dang door's locked. Guess I'll just have to wait for the one day they accidentally forget to lock it."_   I laughed at the prospect of Victoria's obsessed plan being foiled by a locked door. My laugh cut off.  _Stop being so immature!_ I scolded myself. How can I laugh at the thought of Victoria being anywhere near Bella's house?  My teeth snapped together and I spent the some time fuming over the fact that Victoria still remained alive.   _This smells horrible! How often is that filthy bloodsucker in here? Don't think about it Jake,it's not gonna help anything. So, wait. Yea I smell it. Don't know the scent. Huh. Bella really has to do something about her room though. How can she stand that? Ugh. _  The thought was loud and obnoxious. I sneered at Bella's window. I had to admit I was disappointed the mutt didn't know the smell. This left us with nothing.  He returned downstairs and voiced his complaints to Bella.  I heard Bella saying in a dry voice she would buy some air freshener for her room.  I grinned. My sweet beautiful Bella. She was quite amusing. Emmett could never control his laughter when she blushed. She entertained him to no end.   I heard Jacob blurt out something, despite my efforts to not listen. I just had to listen to Bella's response after he asked that. I was curious too.  "What's it like--having a vampire for a boyfriend?" _How can she stand it? What does she mean it's the best? Doesn't it creep her out?_  He voiced his next question and it made me laugh out loud.  "Well . . . I was wondering . . . do you . . . y'know , kiss him?"   As I waited for Bella's response , I snorted.  I heard her laugh. "Yes." She replied nonchalantly.  "You don't worry about the fangs?"   My good mood was over. I growled.   Bella smacked him.  I smiled appreciatively and leaned back. I knew I'd be in trouble if she learned I'd listened to her whole conversation so I closed my eyes and hummed, blocking the whisper of thoughts bouncing around in my head.  I wasn't asleep but I was as close to sleep as a vampire could get when something jerked me out of my calm seclusion.  I sat up quickly as the scent of blood filled my nostrils. From inside the house I heard Jacob shout and curse. His blood smelled foul. Tainted almost.  I shrugged. Whatever Bella was doing to him, I wouldn't want to intervene. I imagined millions of things that Bella did, resulting in Jacob Black's spilt blood. I didn't object to the possibilities and I leaned back again, a huge grin on my face.  Suddenly the foul smell of his blood was gone. That was much too quick. The amount of blood I had just smelled would've had to result in stitches.   The smell of straight bleach reached me this time, burning my nostrils. That's my girl, dispose of the evidence. I thought happily.  Jacob's thought's broke through my concentration on keeping them out yet again. _Darn, he's not dead. _I thought myself, then regretted it because I knew his death would upset Bella...but if _she_ had been the one who murdered him...  An image filled my mind this time, and I bristled as soon as I saw it was Jacob; hugging my Bella. My fists clenched.  "Ugh." He said. " Your hair stinks worse than your room."  I sprang up, shaking with laughter. I hoped Bella wouldn't give me a hard time about that but right now I was filled with glee from my little joke. I walked to the front of the house, giving the dog the hint I wanted to see _my_ Bella and it was time for him to leave. It had started to rain, but I could barely feel the drops against my cold, hard skin.   Now he was asking to go to a werewolf gathering. I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't kill me to let Bella go have some fun. She needed to forget about all the things happening around her, and as much as I hated to admit it, taking her down to LaPush was what she needed.   As they discussed I checked her mail. I grinned as I read the return address of Dartmouth. I was almost sure it was an acceptance letter. This beat a new sports car by far. I didn't really need another one anyways...

I looked up as I heard him leave and I was in the house not two seconds later.  Then I smelled some of the blood. It was on a kitchen knife laying on the counter. This had worked out even better than I thought.   I tried to play innocent eyeing her warily before I asked "Did you two get in a fight?"  "Edward!" She exclaimed throwing herself at me. The scent of Bella tickled my nose and I inhaled deeply. She almost made me lose my train of thought.  "Hi, there." I chuckled at the thought of Bella throwing herself into the arms of a vampire that lusted for her blood. I wondered if she was aware of how much I breathed in her scent for the sake of that -- her scent. My thoughts had trailed off and I brought myself back to the warm woman in my arms. "Are you trying to distract me? It's working."  "No, I didn't fight with Jacob." _LIAR_. She paused as if she could read my thoughts. I froze. "Much. Why?" She added.

"I was just wondering why you stabbed him." I paused as a smile spread across my face. "Not that I object." I tilted my head towards the knife on the kitchen counter.  "Dang! I thought I got everything. I didn't stab him. He forgot he had a knife in his hand." She dunked the knife in the bleach and washed it in the sink. I watched anxiously as she handled the knife, knowing that with her luck she would chop a finger off.  "That's not nearly as fun as the way I imagined it." I chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at me.  _Definitely_ not as fun as I'd imagined it.


End file.
